


Day Forty-Five || A Grey Coat

by 365daysofsasuhina



Series: 365 Days of SasuHina 2019 [45]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-28 23:45:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17797055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/365daysofsasuhina/pseuds/365daysofsasuhina
Summary: When rain strikes out of nowhere, Hinata's left with no cover, having left her umbrella at home. But a stranger's kindness keeps her dry. How will she make it up to him?





	Day Forty-Five || A Grey Coat

It was such an odd way to meet someone.

There had been no call for rain that morning - the weatherman had said skies would be clear as students started returning to school for the year. And, true to his word, there hadn’t been a single cloud in the sky, blue and clear above their little city. Still munching her breakfast, Hinata had decided to forgo her umbrella. The less she has to carry and keep track of on her first day of high school, the better.

Hanabi, still in primary school, bade her elder sister goodbye as Hinata called her farewell, stepping into her shoes and careful not to wrinkle her uniform. Bag in hand, she left the house behind and jogged around to the front where her bike was parked. Thankfully it wasn’t  _ too _ far to her new school - not far enough to need the train, at any rate. A little while of pedaling, and she’d be there.

The crowds had been a little intimidating. While middle school had been a little small, given that there were more of them in town, there were only two high schools to encompass them all. Marveling a bit at the sakura trees, she’d parked her bike, traded her shoes, and made her way to her first class.

It...really wasn’t a very remarkable day. Not until last period, when they all jumped as thunder rattled the building.

Almost out of nowhere, a storm rolled in. And with it, a turbulent downpour of rain.

Hinata’s heart sank. Really? She was going to get soaked! Many other students began chattering about the same as their teacher tried to regather focus.

Come the end of the day, it was a madhouse of rushing teenagers trying to make their way through the downpour. Only a few had still insisted on bringing their umbrellas, whole groups trying to crowd under them like ducklings under their mother.

Lingering just under the awning of the entrance, Hinata stared out into the rain. It almost seemed to blur the view, it was so heavy! She hadn’t even brought any kind of a jacket, the day had started off so mild. Part of her almost wanted to try phoning her father to come pick her up, but...well, surely that would only annoy him.

And then... _ whoomph _ .

Startling as something fell on top of her, Hinata couldn’t help a small gasp of surprise. Struggling against it for a moment, she calmed as she realized it was...fabric of some kind. A...a coat? Grey, like her uniform. Then...it must have been someone’s…?

Peering out from under it, she saw a boy, completely unfamiliar to her. He was a little pale, with a mess of dark hair and calm matching eyes. At her look, he glanced to her, earning a small jump. “You’re gonna get soaked,” was all he told her.

“...u-um…”

“I’ve got a club to go to, and my brother’s picking me up then. You need it more than I do.”

“Oh...t-thank you. Um…?”

“Uchiha Sasuke.”

It didn’t ring any bells - he must have gone to another middle school. “Hyūga...Hinata.”

“Just bring it back tomorrow. I’ll get it from you then.”

Blinking, she just nodded, watching him head back inside. Well that was...strange. But she’s certainly grateful.

Turning back out, she took a deep breath...and made a run for it.

Thankfully she was skilled enough at riding her beloved bike, she could spare one hand to keep the coat in place as the other handled the steering alone. By the time she got home it was soaked, but most of her hair and back were dry. The rest of her...well, she got right into a hot bath - she couldn’t afford to get sick on the first day!

She’d then laundered the garment and hung it to dry, going about her homework and occasionally glancing to it. Even then, Hinata was still surprised at the gesture. They were strangers, after all.

Poking about her generation’s favorite social media site didn’t turn up anything - either he didn’t have a page, or he’d told her the wrong name. She couldn’t help but be a little disappointed. Maybe a page would have given her a little more insight about who this Sasuke guy was.

...but at least he was nice.

And so, here we are the next morning, Hinata hanging the jacket near the front door...alongside her umbrella.

“Hinata...that isn’t part of your uniform, is it?”

Turning to Hiashi, she blinks, not sure how to reply. “I, um...I-I borrowed it from a friend yesterday. To...get home in the rain.” It’s not a lie, though she’s not sure she can call Sasuke a friend quite yet.

Her father perks a brow. “...I see.”

“I w-went ahead and washed it, so...it’s in good shape. I just need to get it back to him.”

“...him…?”

A pause. Well...she’d thought it obvious, given it wasn’t part of her girl’s uniform… “Y...yes.”

Eyeing the garment critically, Hiashi just harrumphs and goes back to his newspaper.

Heaving a small sigh, Hinata goes through her breakfast quickly, giving Hanabi a pat on the head before taking up the jacket and heading out the door.

There wasn’t time yesterday to ask what class he’s in...but surely he’s a first year like herself, right? She’ll just...have to find someone who knows him and find out for sure. Of course, the story might perk some eyebrows as it did her father, but...no matter. Getting him back his property is more important than igniting a few rumors.

...right?

At least she knows he’s not in her class of 1-2 - but that still leaves four other classrooms. Peering into the first, she doesn’t spot him...but then again, she’s a little early, wanting to have some time to try and spot him.

A few girls excuse themselves past her, and she decides to just...ask. “Excuse me, um...do you happen to know what class Uchiha Sasuke is in?”

The pair exchange a look. “Why do you need to know?”

“I...I borrowed something from him yesterday, and...I need to get it back to him.” Something about their tone makes her a little hesitant to explain any further.

“What?! Sasuke-kun lent you something? What was it?”

“You should give it to me! I’ll give it back to him for you!”

Immediately regretting her question, Hinata waves her hands. “N-no, I really should -”

“Oi…”

The trio turn to see none other than their subject of conversation, expression mildly annoyed. Like a couple of birds, the other two start twittering at him...and it’s clear he’d rather they didn’t…

“I...I have your coat!”

Hinata blurts out the words in an attempt to stifle the chattering...and surprisingly, it works. Stunned into silence, they watch as she marches back down the hall, intending for him to follow.

And he does.

Glad she kept the coat in her cubby, Hinata fetches it, neatly folded as she offers it to him. “I...I went ahead and washed it. Thank you for letting me use it. I...hope your brother came and got you okay…?”

Sasuke accepts the coat, tucking it under an arm. “Yeah, it wasn’t a problem. The rain had mostly let up by then, anyway. I hope you didn’t get wet…?”

“N-not too badly, no. At least, I don’t feel sick! So...I’m fine.”

They reach an impasse, and silence falls.

“...a-anyway! I...brought my umbrella today. Just in case.”

That earns a small smile and a snort. “Good. That’ll probably work better than a coat with no hood.”

“Y-yes...but I’m still v-very thankful you lent it to me!”

“No problem. See you around, Hyūga.”

“Ja ne, Uchiha-kun!” She waits a moment to let him leave before heading on her way, not wanting to part and then end up walking next to him awkwardly.

Still, she can’t help but mull over those girls’ reactions. Is he...popular? Since he’s from another middle school, she really has no idea. But he seems cool...with his messy hair and calm expression. She can see why he would be. Mostly, though...she appreciates his kindness.

...she’ll have to do something to make it up to him. But what…?

It’s then, however, that the warning bell rings, and she jumps. She’d better get to class or she’ll be late!

**Author's Note:**

> Oof, late - had a bad headache for the latter half of the day, and it's just now going away (after conceding to some medicine, lol)
> 
> ANYWAY, not too much to say about this one! A little modern high school slice of life. While I like the rookie nine growing up together, it's also neat to have them start - at least in part - as strangers. Hence them not knowing each other in this piece!
> 
> But that'll do it for tonight - gonna go pass out cuz golly that headache took it outta me! Thanks so much for stopping by to read!


End file.
